


Hush

by annathecrow



Category: Batwoman (Comic), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Early in Canon, F/F, Fanart, Hand-lettering, Pencil, Traditional Media, Watercolors, What-If, fake article
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 23:53:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19038115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annathecrow/pseuds/annathecrow
Summary: What if: Kate Kane wasn't forced out of the military?





	Hush

This picture is the first part of a (hopefully!) longer series of artworks telling a “what if” story about Kate Kane.

The departure point of the AU is the moment I see as the inciting incident for Kate becomming Batwoman: being forced out of the military because of her orientation. Kate gets kicked out of Westpoint; the one goal of her life is taken from her; the pressure builds, and builds, and taking up the cape is the outlet.

What if that didn’t happen? What if, say, someone pushed Kate to use her family’s clout to take on the U.S. army… and win?

(So it’s a bit like Superman: Red Son. Which means I get to explore a different version of a character, then go off the rails and throw them into a weird iddy plot because I _can_ , ha.)

**Author's Note:**

> The title isn't in any way related to _Batman: Hush_. I didn't know about the arc and I'm too attached to the title now. Dammit, Batman, that's _my_ title!


End file.
